New York, New York
by TIVAforthewin
Summary: The team take a trip to New York. There will be TIVA and McAbby pairings.
1. The Drive

Chapter 1- The Drive

**A/N I don't own NCIS or any of its characters *sob* they belong to CBS *sob*. Reviews will stop me from crying over this! (I am English and have never driven from DC to NY so if there are any geographical errors I apologise! I also don't do Geography GCSE!)**

A red Mini Cooper pulls up at the second coffee/toilet/catch up/burger stop of the 4 hour drive to the all expenses paid stay at the Four Seasons in New York for a week. Tony DiNozzo climbs out of the driver's seat followed by Ziva David. McGee then unfolds himself from the back seat holding out his hand to help Abby Sciuto out as well.

"I knew I should have driven! We would have got here an hour earlier if I had! You are such a slow bus!" Ziva shouts at Tony whist hitting him softly on the shoulder.

"It's slow COACH Ziva! How long have you lived here anyway?" Tony says jokily and starts to run towards the white BMW that has just pulled up. "Hey boss how's the drive going?"

"Fine" Both Director Sheppard and Gibbs say in perfect unison.

Three people climb out of the back of the car. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard clambers out first.

"Hello Ziva my dear. How has your drive been so far?" Ducky says with his proud Scottish accent.

"Fine thanks Ducky...Tony has been really annoying though!" She says shooting Tony the ancient ninja death stare.

"Woh Zi what's with the glare?" Tony says pretending to be hurt by the look.

Jimmy Palmer climbs out of the middle of the three seats and hands out a hand to help his fiancé Breena out of the car.

"Okay, shall we go and get a burger or something?" Jenny says linking arms with Ziva and Abby.

"Coffee" Gibbs says and walks off followed by the rest of the team.

IN THE BURGER RESTAURANT

The team all ordered their burgers and chips and sat around one of the many large, round tables. Talk soon turned to the 'relationships' in the group.

"Tony are you seriously telling me that there has never been a day when you have been tempted to ask Ziva out on a date?" Abby asks.

Tony looks straight into Ziva's eyes and whispers "every day"

The team all look shocked at Tony's response and they all turn to look at Ziva.

"I'm going to hit they head" Ziva says and walks off. Quickly followed by Abby and Jenny.

IN THE LADIES LOOS

"What am I going to do? How am I going to share a car with him for another hour after this? Huh?" Ziva says while Jenny puts an arm around Ziva's shoulder.

"You CAN'T tell me that you don't feel the same way about him! I've seen how you look at each other!" Abby flings her arms around and nearly knocks another woman out while she is washing her hands. "Sorry minor crisis going on right now" she practically shouts at the, now pretty scared, woman and she leaves without saying a word.

"OK Abby calm down! Recently I have felt something towards Tony...I do not know it is probably nothing"

"YAY, YAY, YAY, WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Abby runs around the toilet. Ziva and Jenny ignore her and start to have a real conversation.

"Look Ziva I know all too well about Gibb's rules but he only puts them there to have some order in his life. Tell me if there were no rules would you have reacted like you did?"

"But they are there Jen"

"Answer the question"

"No" Ziva looks down at the floor. Abby stops running around the room and comes closer to listen to the rest of the answer.

"How then?"

"I would probably have said that I have been waiting-no hoping for him to ask me out since he rescued me from Somalia and said that he could not live without me"

"Awwwwww" Abby says tears welling up in her eyes

"Go tell him Ziva. Make the car journey less awkward for Abby and McGee." Jenny says, pushing Ziva out of the door and giving Abby a massive smile.

Jenny and Abby go and join the rest of the team at the table.

"Where's Ziva" Tony asks

"She's waiting in the car...she wants a word with you"

Tony gets up, nearly knocking Gibbs' coffee over which earned him a head slap. "More haste less speed DiNozzo! She won't mid waiting a few extra seconds."

"Yes boss, sorry boss" Tony says and runs to the car park rubbing his head and opens the door of the red mini.

"I hope they can work it out. They're perfect for each other" Abby says and tucks into her burger.

"Hmmmm" Gibbs makes a weird kind of noise that is a hum crossed with a noise that he makes when he is thinking. It's Gibbs' noise.

10 MINUTES LATER

Tony and Ziva walk back into the burger shop hand in hand. Abby looks up and practically screams.

"YAY, YAY, YAY, WOOOOOOOOOOO!" She says and the rest of the team all smile and/or give them a thumbs up.

"Should we get going if we want to get there before dark?" Tony says and smiles down at Ziva

"Oh yes I'd completely forgotten, Tony. Ziva you're in the back, I'll drive and McGee can go shotgun. You can spend some quality time together in the back!" Abby says shooting a wink at Jenny. The team go and get back into the cars which they arrived in and start to drive towards the Lincoln Tunnel.


	2. The arrival

Chapter 2-The Arrival

**Thanks for the review (I've stopped crying over the fact that I DON'T OWN NCIS!) I have never stayed at the Four Seasons (Apparently it's posh and we only want the best for Team Gibbs don't we?) The description of the room is directly taken from 172 hours on the Moon by Johan Harstad and I have adapted it to make it fit into the story. Please review if you can!**

"Welcome to The Four Seasons. May I park your cars?" The elgagently dressed doorman puts his hands out to accept the keys of the Mini and the BMW.

"Thank you, could you tell us where check in is please?" Abby asks handing over Ziva's keys.

"It will be clearly visible once you step through the doors into the main lobby miss" The doorman says and holds the door open for the team.

They step into the lobby and everyone notices one thing. Silence. Tony lets out a low whistle.

"Wow Madame Director you really pulled out all of the stops didn't you?"

"Well we've had a very hard time recently, with the arrest of Deputy Director Vance." Everybody looks down at the floor and turn and walk towards the check in and the creepily happy to be working at 8 o'clock at night lady behind it.

"Hi welcome to The Four Seasons. How may I help you?" the lady says the smile never leaving her face. McGee and Tony share a 'wow this lady's weird look' which earns them a snigger from Abby and Ziva and an imaginary head slap from Gibbs.

"Hi, I have the Ty Warner Penthouse suite booked under the name Sheppard."

"Oh yes welcome Director Sheppard and this must be the team that you talked about?"

"Yes they are and they are wonderful. Do we still have time to catch the dinner service?"

"Oh yes of course! Dinner doesn't finish until 11 o'clock so you have plenty of time to make yourselves presentable." The woman says and hands over the keys to the room on the 52th floor of the hotel.

The team walk through the lobby and took the private lift up to the suite. It wasn't so much a hotel room as an enormous apartment: the Ty Warner Penthouse suite, with nine rooms occupying just over four thousand square feet, and taking up the entire floor of the hotel. The biggest room, Jenny's, had a panoramic view of Central Park. The team all run to try and grab the second biggest room and, being the one that they all love and good with his words, Ducky manages to grab it.

1 HOUR LATER

All of the men were dressed smartly in suits and shirts. While Ziva had on a short, white one strapped dress with a black bow tied around it, Abby had on a short, black off the shoulder dress and a thick, sparkling diamond necklace while Jenny was in cream, one shoulder, figure dress, with material bunched at the shoulder.

"Wow!" Tony exclaimed "You all look hot!"

"I would head slap him but he's right for once" Gibbs says and takes Jenny's hand.

"So miracles do happen" McGee smirks and takes Abby's arm and leads them down to dinner.

"Palmer and Breena are already in there." Tony says and takes Ziva's hand and they go and join the small group sat at the round table.

"Well I don't know about you but I am so hungry." Tony says and everyone can sense what is coming next "Talking of hunger. Has anyone seen the Hunger Games movie?"

"Who hasn't seen the Hunger Games movie?" Ziva questions "Well I know that Abby has seen it because I went with her and my friends."

"Hold on stop the conversation. Ziva has friends?" Tony asks jokily. "Owch Ziva what the Hell?"

"Yes I do have friends Tony! Now team Keeta or Kale?"

The team is split down the middle with this. The guys (Kale) argument was that "Katniss and Gale have known each other for ages and they have been around for each other when they have needed It." whereas the girls (Keeta) argument was "Yes but Peeta is so much fitter"

An hour later everyone was shattered and they all came to an agreement to agree to disagree. As they got into the lift to go back up to the suite Tony lost the boys their argument. "You know what Peeta is a lot fitter than Gale."

"Tony!" The guys all say and glare at him.

"Should I be worried?" Ziva leans over and whispers in Abby's ear. Once they got back to the room everyone was fast asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow. Dreaming of Cities, parks and shows.

**I know that this was a short chapter but the ideas were hard to come by the next one will be longer...Promise! Any ideas for what they should do in New York? **

**Ziva's dress: .com/2009/03/03/rehearsal-dinner-dress-white/**

**Abby's Dress: .**

**Jenny's Dress: .com/productgs/384147487/Best_selling_dinner_dress_one_**


End file.
